buildyourbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite vs Neopolitan
Infinite vs Neopolitan is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 2 Episode 3: Sonic vs RWBY! Some villain underlings are just great, especially when they wield blades and use illusions! Which murderous secondary villain takes the win? Fight VALE UNDERGROUND- RWBY ''' After defeating Yang with ridiculous ease, Neo prepared to deliver the killing blow to the huntress. When suddenly, a portal opened before her. However, rather than it being Raven as per our regular timeline, it was Infinite who appeared. Neo backed away a bit, unsure of what to make of the new addition to the battle. Yang came around, crawling up to Infinite. "Huh?" she asked, dazed from the whooping she had received from Neo. Infinite sneered at the weakened huntress. "Pathetic." he remarked, summoning flames from the Phantom Ruby, and firing at Yang. "No! WAIT!" Yang pleaded, before being disintegrated. Neo was slightly less than pleased by this turn of events, so she made her way over to, and blocked Infinite's path. "If you wish to join her in death, so be it!" '''FIGHT! The jackal used multiple shots of fire to keep Neo at bay, as the mute back flipped away. Infinite summoned back his sword from his mercenary days, and rushed Neo. She was a quick fighter, but Infinite was on another level. He slashed her repeatedly before kicking her through the door of the train. He pursued her still, falling for the illusion of her and leaving himself vulnerable to a counter strike. Neo then tried to deliver a drop kick to Infinite, but the Ultimate Mercenary was way ahead of her, grabbing her legs and slamming her against a wall. She landed with a thud, and raised her parasol to block off the down pour of fire projectiles. She then vanished into another illusion, reappearing to Infinite's side. They clashed blades again, with Neo trying surgically placed stabs in opposition to Infinite's hammering strikes. Neo then made contact with the Phantom Ruby, placing her in a distorted world. She tried to adjust to the surroundings, but she flinched at the sight of a massive Infinite that flew by her face. He then fired multiple cube based homing shots, which Neo thought she evaded with her illusions, but this wasn't the case; they followed her and hit her in the back as she locked blades with Infinite. The jackal then kicked her right in the face, before racing over to her and punching her against the ceiling of the train. She opened her parasol to block Infinite's path before kicking him back. She was momentarily in the driving seat, dragging Infinite's blade from his grip and kicking him into the ceiling for himself. She then stomped down on his guts, and went to stab him through the heart. But Infinite was far too fast. He summoned an energy wall, which blasted Neo back and allowed him to collect his sword again. Neo blocked a stab, and tried to deliver one of her own but Infinite grabbed her by the throat and lifted her through the roof of the train. They engaged in a sword duel on the top of the speeding vehicle which Neo tried to get the edge in by kicking Infinite in the chest. But Infinite was still standing, and he was slightly pissed at Neo's resilience. He slashed her at blinding speeds, knocking her against the roof of the train and eliminating her aura bit by bit. Neo held on, looking to trip Infinite off the train, but the jackal kicked down on her leg. SNAP Something was broken, and judging by how Neo collapsed, it was obvious that the culprit was her leg! She struggled from a prone position to fend Infinite off, but the relentless mercenary kicked her parasol off the side of the train. He then punched her off the back of the train, giving chase to her and landing another attack while they were both airborne. The V. Maximum Overdrive! Infinite kept Infinite trapped in the field of sparks and ran her straight into a wall, the impact was crippling, and Neo's contorted and broken body fell to the tracks, lifeless. KO! Infinite landed back on the train, and let out an evil laugh. "The Phantom Ruby's power is UNRIVALLED!" he declared, before cutting through the train's carts, destroying it piece by piece. Soon the Grimm caught up to the ruined train, where the disorientated remnants of Team RWBY desperately stood their ground. Conclusion The winner is Infinite! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Battles Category:2 Different Series Category:2 Different Companies Category:SEGA vs Rooster Teeth Category:Sonic vs RWBY themed Category:Villains only Category:Antagonist vs Antagonist Category:Battle of the genders Category:Web Series vs Video Game themed Category:Human vs Animal Category:Sword Fight Category:Illusions themed Category:Completed Battle